comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Oz: The Manga
Oz: The Manga is published by Antarctic Press. Price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :The Land of Oz Manga: Return to Emerald City #3: 25 Feb 2009 Current Issue :The Land of Oz Manga: Return to Emerald City #4: 18 Mar 2009 Next Issue :none scheduled Status Series of mini-series. Characters Main Characters *'Dorothy Gale' - Farm girl from Kansas, central character *'Scarecrow' - Wants a Brain, Dorothy's first companion in Oz *'Tin Woodman' - Former Munchkin turned into the Tin Man by the Witch of the East, wants a heart *'Cowardly Lion' - King of the Beasts, wants courage *'Toto' - Dorothy's dog *'The Wizard of Oz' - The mysterious being Dorothy and friends go to visit Minor Characters *'Aunt Em and Uncle Henry' - Dorothy's caregivers, she longs to return to them *'Good Witch of the North' - First person Dorothy meets upon arrival in Oz *'Wicked Witch of the East' - The one Dorothy's house falls on, owner of the silver shoes *'Wicked Witch of the West' - Imprisions Dorothy, melted with water *'Glinda, Good Witch of the South' - The one who reveals the power of the silver shoes Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines The Land of Oz Manga: Return to Emerald City #4 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. The Land of Oz Manga: Return to Emerald City #3 The Land of Oz Manga: Return to Emerald City #2 The Land of Oz Manga: Return to Emerald City #1 Past Storylines The Land of Oz: The Manga Oz: The Manga Collections *'Oz: The Manga Pocket Manga, vol. 1' - Collects Oz: The Manga #1-8 & Epilogue. "A remarkable re-imagining of L. Frank Baum's timeless classic. Dorothy Gale longs for something more than the gray plains of Kansas, but when her wish is granted, she gets both her fondest dreams and her worst nightmares. - WorldCat - ISBN 1932453695 *'The Land of Oz Pocket Manga, vol. 1' - Collects #1-4. "The specter of war looms over the land of Oz as a young boy, Tip, decides to escape his servitude to the evil witch Mombi. With the aid of Jack Pumpkinhead and a host of new friends, Tip's flight to freedom takes him through distant lands. All along the way, he braves untold dangers in a journey that may ultimately unlock the secrets to his own mysterious past." - WorldCat - ISBN 098222530X *'The Land of Oz Pocket Manga, vol. 2' - Collects #5-8. "Fleeing his evil-tempered guardian, the witch Mombi, a boy named Tip has met up with the Scarecrow, the Tin Man, and the erudite H.M. Woggle-bug, T.E. Together with the Sawhorse and the scarecrow-like Jack Pumpkinhead, two objects Tip brought to life with Mombi's magic powder, they have attempted to retake the Emerald City from General Jinjur and her all-female revolutionary army. However, they soon find themselves trapped in the Emerald City's castle. Even if they can escape, they must still find a way to stop Jinjur and her new ally... Mombi!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0982374208 History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Created, written and drawn by David Hutchison. Based on The Wizard of Oz by L. Frank Baum. Publishing History Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. *APR05 2602 OZ THE MANGA #1 $2.99 *MAY05 2477 OZ THE MANGA #2 $2.99 *JUN05 2744 OZ THE MANGA #3 (Of 8) $2.99 *JUL05 2615 OZ THE MANGA #4 (Of 8) $2.99 *AUG05 2682 OZ THE MANGA #5 (Of 8) $2.99 *SEP05 2730 OZ THE MANGA #6 (Of 8) $2.99 *OCT05 2762 OZ THE MANGA #7 (Of 8) $2.99 Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. Links *Antarctic Press - Publisher's Website Category:Adaptation Category:Fantasy Category:OEL Manga